Two Scoops
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Neo, a skilled cat faunus thief, gets her hands on a somewhat imperfect cloning machine. It's good enough for her fun though. PWP by request. Contains Neko!Neo, Futa/GP, footjob.


_**So I'm finally back with the last on my list of requests. Wow been a while since I was "done". So, this one is Neko!Neo/Futa!neo. Somewhat original, but not completely (they based their request on another fic. "A cat and her double" so go read that if you like this one). Decided to try and have Neo not speak. I succeeded. Also "Neko" is the faunus and "Neo" is the clone, for simplicity and also because that was part of the request. Warnings include: Selfcest, Neko, GP, footjob, and a bit of Dom(neko) and sub(neo). Without further ado, enjoy.**_

* * *

"You did a good job." Roman says, patting the small faunus on the shoulder as he blew out some smoke. "This thing could come in handy. Either its useful or its worth a lot."

Neo tilts her head, looking at the device. It had two large chambers laying at an incline, each big enough to hold a person. Both were attached to a large device with various colors of dust glowing on it. She flicked her ears and looked up at him.

"What is it?" he asked, and received a nod in response. "What's that supposed to- Oh, 'what is it' you mean." He says, "Prototype Atlesian Clone Manifester. The PAC-Man. Supposed to be that someone gets in one of these pods, flips a switch, and a second one comes out the other side." He explains. "Supposed to at least. From what I got they don't work yet. They make physical copies out of dust, but the last few have just been bodies. Sometimes they don't even have the right parts. Gruesome stuff. No idea what this new model would do, don't trust it though."

Neo looks at the device and walks up to it. Looking it over she finds the controls and smirks. She puts her umbrella into one of the chambers and closes it, then adjusts a few things and lets it go.

"What are you up to?" Roman asks as Neo walks over and gets her umbrella out again. His eyes follow her as she moves over to the other chamber and gets out a second one, unfurling them both. "Well what do you know? Even if it doesn't work on people, with all the dust we got, that thing's a gold mine just in crafting. We could make a lot of weapons with it. Good work, Neko."

Neo frowns at her nickname and flicks her tail. She walks back over to him and taps his pocket with her umbrella.

"What is it now? My scroll?" He asked, "Right, gotta tell big boss lady. She'll want to hear about this." He says, and pulls it out. "Actually, she'll want to hear in person. You mind staying and guarding this thing?"

Neko shakes her head and walks over to a large dust crate, sitting on it. She crosses her legs and relaxes as Roman says his thanks and walks out the door. To her credit she does sit there keeping guard for a whole three minutes before she gets bored and gives up. Standing again, she walks over to the machine.

She looks at the controls and fiddles with them, reading through screens of text. Schematics, how to operate, and lots of technical stuff she didn't understand completely. What she did understand was that it had two settings. One for cloning items, designed more to test its ability to replicate matter from dust, and one for living beings.

She looks between the two chambers and grins, an idea coming to mind. There was no company she enjoyed more than her own, so what could be better than a second self? Setting the device on a timer she jumps into one of the chambers and gets comfortable. It locks over her and begins the process, a tingly feeling going through her whole body that she found quite enjoyable.

The whole thing took longer than it did with the umbrella by far, but that didn't surprise her. She didn't mind either, the tingles it gave her actually made her wish it had taken longer. Open the chamber she jumped out and looked around, not seeing anyone else. She frowned for a moment thinking it hadn't worked.

That was when she heard a knock. Looking over at the second chamber she walked over to it and looked inside, and saw herself. She smiled and opened the chamber, seeing a nearly identical copy of herself. The only visible difference being that they were clearly human, lacking the faunus features. The Not-Neko Neo stepped out and stumbled, Neko catching her and helping her over to the dust crate to sit down.

Neko sat beside her and looked her up and down. From what she could see, aside from them being human, this other Neo was exactly the same. She smirked as she looked at her, and Neo looked up at her. After a moment to let her adjust to everything, Neko stood up, and pulled Neo to do the same. She started undoing her copy's clothes, and was met with no resistance.

The top came off and she found herself looking at a perfect copy of her on breasts. She slid her hands up her stomach and felt them. It was odd feeling them from a different angle, but she enjoyed it just as much. She moved down then, undoing their pants and dropping down to a knee as she pushed them down. That was the real surprise, as she came face to face with something she certainly didn't have.

She stared for a moment, moving her head to see it from different angles. Then she reached up and touched it, causing it to twitch. She grinned and began to move her hands over it some more, feeling it get firmer as she did. It may have been a surprise, but it didn't change her plans any, well maybe a little.

As it got harder Neko got an idea. Leaning forward she licked from the base of the shaft to the tip, causing it to twitch. She grinned and repeated it a few more times. Then she looked up at eyes identical to her own as took it in her mouth. Moving up and down it, sucking gently, she got used to the new feeling of it in her mouth.

At the taste of pre-cum and an instinctive push of their hips, Neko shot a warning look up. The message was clear, do not cum without permission. She returned to her ministrations then, moving back and forth, her hand working where her mouth didn't reach. It wasn't something she was used to, but she felt she was doing quite well.

A pair of hands cautiously placed on her head helped confirm this. A soft moan reaching her ears. She twitched her feline ears as she continued, enjoying the new sensation, and the moans of her alternate self. The heavy breathing and moaning told her just how well she was doing, which of course she already knew.

However her lack of experience did mean she didn't see the signs. Louder moaning, legs shaking, small thrusts that they couldn't hold back. When she felt it twitch in her mouth she only had a second to realize what was happening before Neo came, shooting her load into Neko's mouth. She didn't pull back though, instead she kept sucking and working her hand as they came, swallowing it down. It was vaguely reminiscent of her own taste, but still drastically changed.

After they finished she pulled back, cleaning as she went. Then she looked up at them, glaring. She held eye contact even as Neo's legs gave out, causing her to slump to the floor, her shaft already softening. Neko stood up and began to strip. She knew her clone shared some of her narcissism, as this caused them to get hard again almost immediately.

Neko smirks and crawls over them, getting her lips within a hair breadth of Neo's. Then she raises one foot and strokes it over her length while looking in her eyes. They let out a small whimper as they realize what she's planning. Moving back now she sits down facing them, and uses both feet to touch and tease the muscle.

She slid one foot up and down the front, her toes exploring it, while the other moved around the head. Splitting her toes she put it between her big and second toes, moving all around like she was gripping and massaging it. Working slowly she made sure to touch every spot she could, earning whimpers from the surprisingly submissive clone.

Once she was done with that, she pressed her heels together and put her toes on either side of their shaft, sliding up and down while avoiding the most sensitive spots. Teasing but not giving her the relief she sought.

Neo writhed and moaned, the touch driving her wild but never being enough to get her off. Neko simply grinned and kept going. She pressed the bottom of one foot to be flat against Neo's cock, wiggling her toes to tease the head. Her other foot moved down, gently playing with the sack below. She twisted her ankle a bit, rubbing the sensitive bottom of her cock with the arch of her foot.

Finally she decided to grant her release. Putting more force into her touches and focusing on a few sensitive spots, she managed to get her off. The seed shot up and back, landing on the clone's stomach. Neko grinned and sat up before crawling over to her. Leaning down she stuck out her tongue and licked it off while looking her in the eyes.

Apparently the clone shared her stamina, as that was enough to keep her somewhat aroused. While the member had softened somewhat, it certainly still had some stiffness to it. Neko looked at where it was and adjusted her position, putting it between her breasts. Pressing them together she moved her chest up and down, massaging it back into a firm state.

She looked up, grinning as she pressed the shaft between her breasts. The look of pleasure on a perfect duplicate of her own face was a wonderful sight. She'd always had to use mirrors to see it before, but this was much better. Once it reached a level of firmness she was happy with, which was about as solid as it could get, she stopped and pulled off.

Crawling up, she moved until she was straddling them, her hands on their shoulders as she held them down. She rubbed her already wet slit over the length of the shaft, providing a bit of extra lubrication. Tilting her head down she kissed her, slipping her tongue into Neo's mouth and easily dominating the kiss. She moved one hand down and lined them up with her pussy, pulling back to look in her eyes as she lowered down onto it.

Inch by inch she moved down, savoring the feel as she took the first real cock inside her. She never let anyone else touch her like this, none of them earned it. Finally she reached until her hips were resting against Neo's with it completely inside her. A perfect fit, just as it should have been.

Rising up some more, she looked down as she rested her hands on the clone's breasts, rubbing and groping the wonderfully perfect copies of her own as she started to move her hips up and down. A pair of hands, identical to her own but still not hers, rested on her hips to help guide her as she rode.

They both let out moans in harmony, so similar that a listener might think it was simply one person being very loud. Neko started out slow, her tail swishing and flicking behind her, but she found she didn't have to adjust too much and quickly picked up the pace. She moved her hands down a bit, resting them on Neo's abs for more stability as she rode her faster, meanwhile the duplicates hands moved up to her breasts, getting themselves the first feel of them.

It was a wonderful feeling, being able to use herself like this, so much more of her to enjoy than just looking in a mirror. She would have closed her eyes, but that would have robbed her of the sight below her. It would be a lie to say she'd never dreamed of such a thing, in fact having a duplicate was almost the only thing she fantasized about when touching herself. Now she got to live it out, and with a hard shaft to make it useful in a way she'd never experienced before.

Lowering her tail she teased it against their sensitive sack as her breath began to speed up and small beads of sweat formed on her skin. Moaning loudly she knew she was getting close to her own peak, and wanted to experience it together with her copy. She tensed up the muscles in her pussy as her tail teased and moved her hands back to their breasts.

It still took a few minutes, which were both wonderfully long and painfully short, but she did finally reach the bliss she sought. She arched her back, her faunus ears lying flat and her eyes screwed shut as she moaned out. It also managed to push Neo over the edge as she tensed around her, each prolonging the others pleasure with their own.

Eventually she calmed down; still sitting atop her duplicate as she felt them softening even in her. She knew they were truly done for now. Pulling off of them she sat down on the floor beside where they lay, slipping her fingers between her legs before bringing them to her lips. After cleaning herself she noticed Neo had fallen asleep.

It was somewhat disappointing; she'd had so much fun teasing them she'd only gotten to finish herself off once. Then she grinned mischievously with a new idea. She looked at her clone, and then at the machine. Why settle for just one, when she could have as many as she desired? A few adjustments to it and she climbed into the pod with a grin. The fun was only just beginning.

* * *

 _ **So did you like it? Did you not? Did it weird you out? Leave a review and tell me what you thought. seriously reviews are great. Also I'm going to reopen requests, but If I get flooded with a bunch right away I may have to close again to keep up. Also don't expect the next one too soon (though hopefully sooner than this one took) since I sometimes get burnt out. I take requests as signed reviews or Private Messages, but if you leave it as a review remember anyone can see it. With that i'll let you go. Thanks for reading and Have a sinful night!**_


End file.
